Blind or visually impaired persons may have difficulty determining the lighting condition within their environment. Some lighting switches protrude from a wall or other location and are physically actuatable, allowing a blind or visually impaired person to determine whether lighting devices are on or off based on tactile feel. However, some lighting systems do not provide a user with tactile information regarding the status of the lights. Additionally, when a visually impaired user is alone, he or she may not care whether lighting devices are on or off, but when a second individual is present, the visually impaired user may want the lighting devices to be on to illuminate the environment.
Accordingly, a need exists for lighting aid systems for blind or visually impaired users that provide feedback regarding the lighting condition of an environment surrounding the user either automatically or upon request by the user.